Relaen
by Relaen
Summary: Royla children disappear from Middle Earth and it is up to Relaen Greenleaf, Legolas' sister to find them and return them before war erupts
1. 1

As the sun rose over the Lonely Mountain, Legolas and Relaen wandered the twisted paths of Mirkwood. Both elves led their horses, Arod and Shadow Mane, along the paths beside them, as they did every morning.  
  
"What are you thinking about, Re?" Legolas asked. He was tall with long blonde hair down to the middle of his back. He had blue eyes, as most elves do, and his hair was pulled out of his face by a half-ponytail with a few small braids.  
  
"Same thing I am always thinking about." His sister, Relaen, answered. She was slightly shorter than Legolas. If her hair were down, it would be down to her lower back, but she wore it up in a braid that curled into a circle at her neck.  
  
"Why do you keep thinking about it? The War of the Ring is over and Sauron is not coming back." Legolas insisted. "Frodo destroyed the One Ring years ago."  
  
"I know Sauron is not coming back and I know the Ring was destroyed. It is neither of those that I fear." Relaen said. She paused and looked at the Misty Mountains. "I do not know what it is I fear, but something. I dreamt that a ring was found and it destroyed all of our homes, including the Rohan, Gondor, and the Shire."  
  
Legolas put a comforting arm around his sister's shoulders. "Do not worry. Nothing will happen." He assured her.  
  
Relaen smiled at her brother. "Thanks, I am sure you are right. My mind is probably just playing tricks on me."  
  
"You have a mind?" Legolas asked her with a playful grin.  
  
"More of one than what you have in that head of yours. I could probably see clear to the Lonely Mountain if I looked through your head." She shot back with a smirk. The two laughed and headed back to their home.  
  
When Legolas and Relaen returned to the palace, where they lived with their father, Thranduil, they found that many of the elves that lived there, were gone. Slowly, they made their way to the throne room and found it crowded. In the middle of the room was a Man bowed before their father.  
  
"Lord Thranduil! I come with a message from King Elessar of Gondor." The messenger said.  
  
Legolas and Relaen pushed their way forward when they heard the name 'Elessar'. "What did the king say?" Relaen asked eagerly.  
  
Thranduil greeted his children and had them take their seats beside him before the messenger continued.  
  
"Throughout the kingdoms, many children have disappeared!" the herald said, choking back tears.  
  
Thranduil looked at his own children before returning his gaze to the herald. "How many are missing?" he asked.  
  
"Hundreds, maybe even thousands, my Lord." The messenger said sadly. "And, unfortunately, even some of royal blood have disappeared."  
  
"Who?" Legolas asked eagerly.  
  
"The great-granddaughter of Galadriel, Lllyana, a daughter and granddaughter of Elrond, Viqi and Liera, the daughter of Faramir and Eowyn, Zayin, and the two youngest sons of King Elessar, Exor and Reysh." The herald announced sadly.  
  
Relaen and Legolas glanced at each other, fear and sadness in both of their eyes.  
  
"Does the king have any suspicions as to what happened?" Thranduil asked, ignoring the growing fear that one of his children will be next.  
  
The messenger shook his head. "No one knows how it happened. The White Wizard himself is coming from the Western shores to investigate."  
  
Thranduil nodded and then called to some of his manservants. "Show the herald to a room and give him food and drink. He will stay with us for the night." He said. Once the herald was gone and the hall had cleared, Thranduil looked at his two children sadly, his eyes shimmering with tears.  
  
"Are you alright father?" Legolas asked worriedly.  
  
"So many children, lost. No one knows where they are and we have no way of telling." He looked up, meeting the eyes of both of his children. "And I can see no way of helping them."  
  
Relaen knelt beside her father and took his hand. "Do not worry. The children will be found. You heard the herald, Mithrandir himself is coming over. He will solve this puzzle." She said soothingly.  
  
Legolas knelt on the other side of his father. "The children will return safely to their homes, father. I feel it."  
  
Thranduil sighed. "I must think on this more. Both of you go, but stay close to the grounds." He said as he stood and left the room to go to his bedchambers.  
  
After Thranduil had left, Relaen and Legolas stood. Slowly, they made their way to their rooms, each secretly pondering the discussion they had had earlier that day; could this be the work of a Ring?  
  
Relaen closed and locked her bedroom door. She then lay on her stomach, on the floor and crawled under her bed. She ran her hand across the floor and found a small lever. She pulled the lever up and a small hole, just large enough for one person to fit through, opened on the wall. She slid through the hole and entered a large cave-like tunnel. She stood and closed the small door to the hole and then walked down the tunnel.  
  
The tunnel had many branches, most of which you could not see the end. All of the separate tunnels lead to different parts of Mirkwood Forest and two ended underneath Lake Town and the Lonely Mountain. Relaen turned into one of these branched off paths and walked until she reached the end of the path.  
  
The end of this particular tunnel opened into a large room that was surrounded in flowers and shrubs. Small holes could be seen in the ceiling of the room where sunlight entered. In the middle of the small garden was a log that Relaen used as a bench. She sat on the log and began running the information on the missing children through her mind again.  
  
Shortly after she sat down, Relaen heard the sound of crunching pebbles on the ground and was brought out of her thoughts. She knew she didn't have to worry, only one other person knew the whereabouts of the tunnel system. It was the one place she was totally safe.  
  
Legolas sat down next to Relaen. Neither spoke. Neither wanted to openly announce what they both were dreading: the possibility of another Ring. Instead the two sat in the thick silence for hours. They were torn from their thoughtful solitude by the sound of their names being called.  
  
Legolas looked up and could see five elfish guards running over the holes in the ceiling of the room. He pointed up, indicating to Relaen that that was where the noise was coming from. They silently headed down a tunnel that laid to the right of Legolas. Going as quickly, and silently, as they could, they ran to the end of the passageway. They climbed up a rope that was hanging there that lead into a hollowed out tree trunk. They climbed out of the trunk and were abruptly met by one of the guards that Legolas had seen above the tunnel system.  
  
"Lord Legolas, Lady Relaen, here you are! Your father has had us searching for you for hours!" the guard said breathlessly.  
  
Legolas and Relaen exchanged confused glances and then looked up at the sun. It was now setting behind the Misty Mountains. When they had last looked upon it, it had barely risen above the Lonely Mountain.  
  
"I didn't realize we were gone for so long." Relaen mumbled. "Where is father?"  
  
"I will take you to him." The guard said as he led the two back to the palace and to Thranduil's bedchamber.  
  
Legolas and Relaen entered the room and found their father sitting near his desk, his head in his hands and his face tear streaked. They immediately knelt by their father's side.  
  
Legolas put a comforting hand on his father's shoulder. "What is it father?" he asked, concern thick in his voice.  
  
Thranduil lifted his head and looked into his son's eyes. "Many horrible things have happened. The disappearances of the royal children are affecting every country. I have just called for a headcount of all of the Mirkwood elves." his voice faded and tears began to form in his eyes again.  
  
"What is it father?" Relaen asked. She took her father's hand. "Tell us."  
  
Thranduil took a deep, shaky breath. "Nearly fifty of our own elves are missing.they have been missing for a week at least.maybe longer." He said, his voice barely above a whisper.  
  
Relaen and Legolas let a small gasp escape their lips. "Are...are we positive? I mean, could the missing just be on a journey or something like that?" Relaen suggested.  
  
Thranduil shook his head. "They would have told their families if they were, but they didn't.no one knows where they disappeared to."  
  
"Let us look for them father." Legolas said, a sudden resolution in his eyes. "They cannot have just disappeared. Let us search for them."  
  
Relaen nodded her agreement. "Yes! We are the best trackers in our realm. Let us search the woods for them, father."  
  
Thranduil looked into they eyes of both of his children. Their faces were resolute. But so was his. "No. If so many of our people are missing, I will not risk you going into the woods. I do not want you to leave the palace grounds." He said.  
  
Relaen's mouth dropped. "What? Y.you're grounding us?" she asked in disbelief.  
  
Thranduil nodded. "I care to much about both of you to risk you wandering the forest. I do not know what I would do if something happened to either of you. I know you do not like this, but I feel that it must be done."  
  
Legolas sighed. "Father, they must be found and you know that if anyone can find them, we can. We are the best fighters in this realm and we would be together. Please father, we must find the missing elves!" he insisted.  
  
"Legolas, I have never been very firm with you and your sister. I have let you two decide your own lives. I do not give you rules and guidelines to follow and I never have. Until now. I have never asked you to listen to me until now. I want you to do this." Thranduil insisted.  
  
Relaen stood. "Fine." She said, trying to keep the anger from her voice. "We will do as you have asked." She said before storming out of the room.  
  
Thranduil sighed. Legolas walked over to his father. "She'll calm down father.she just doesn't like being confined to one area. Give her some time and she will be fine.she isn't mad at you, she is mad at the situation." He said soothingly.  
  
Thranduil smiled slightly. "You know your sister so well. Thank you, Legolas."  
  
Legolas smiled and hugged his father. "We'll see you at dinner father." He said before leaving to find his sister.  
  
*****  
  
Over the next few weeks, Relaen spent most of her time in the tunnel system around the palace, wishing she could leave. Legolas spent half of his time with her and the other half with their father, assuring him that everything would be fine.  
  
"I have never wanted to leave home as much as I do now." Relaen said with a sigh.  
  
Legolas smiled and put a comforting hand around her shoulders. "Don't worry. This whole thing will blow over soon and you'll be able to steal into Mirkwood every hour of the day."  
  
Relaen looked at her brother with a raised brow. "This won't blow over until all of those missing people are found and they won't be found unless people look for them!" she said, exasperated.  
  
"It's been a few weeks. Maybe we can talk father into letting us go as long as we are together or with guards or something." He said, trying to make his sister feel better.  
  
Relaen nodded. "Maybe.it's worth a try." She conceded. The two siblings made their way back up to the palace and found Thranduil in the throne room. They walked in and waited to be acknowledged. After a few minutes, Thranduil motioned for his children to step forward and say what it is they requested.  
  
Legolas decided to speak before Relaen. "Father, we have a request to ask of you. It has been nearly a month since the disappearances and Relaen and I are becoming restless. If we are together, will you grant us leave to spend some time away from the palace grounds?" he asked hesitantly.  
  
Thranduil looked at the faces of Relaen and Legolas, looking from one to the other. With a sigh, he conceded. "Very well. You may leave, but you must stay within sight of the palace gates."  
  
Relaen smiled and hugged her father tightly. "Thank you father!" She then ran out of the room and to the stables to ready Shadow Mane for a ride.  
  
Legolas thanked his father and then ran after his sister. By the time he reached the stables, Relaen had already ridden off. He quickly mounted Arod, his horse, and followed the small trail that his sister had left behind.  
  
*****  
  
Relaen looked behind her. She was so far into the woods that the palace was just a speck in the distance. She slowed her horse down to a trot and began contemplating where to begin searching for the elves that were still missing. She heard a horse galloping behind her and assumed that Legolas had finally caught up.  
  
"You were supposed to wait for me." He said breathlessly.  
  
Relaen grinned. "Well, you run slow. I can't help it if you can't keep up."  
  
Legolas glared at her. "Father only let us out here because we said we would stick together. If you aren't going to do so, then we'll go home now."  
  
Relaen rolled her eyes. "Loosen up Legolas. We can still see the gates. You are with me. Calm down. Now, let's start looking for some clues about those missing elves."  
  
Legolas sighed and began inspecting the ground for any signs. Relaen let out a small gasp. There was a barely visible trail heading deeper into the woods. Forgetting the rule set by her father and the fact that Legolas was a few feet behind her, she carefully followed the trail, not paying much attention to where it led her.  
  
When she finally stood up straight and looked around her, she was in a very dark part of the forest. She was actually in the very spot that Bilbo Baggins had saved his thirteen dwarf friends from the spiders all those years ago. The trail had ended and slowly, she looked around her. Many of the cobwebs were still in the trees. In fact, many of the spiders were still in the trees, scared to show themselves in front of an elf.  
  
"Hello! Is anyone here?" she called out, but only received an echo for an answer. She walked around the area, her eyes inspecting each corner and dark spot, looking for any other clues. After about an hour of this, she returned to the end of the trail that she had followed, only now it wasn't empty. A small boy, no older than five, with brown eyes and short, black hair stood there.  
  
"Hello little one." She said, kneeling before the boy.  
  
"Hi." He said. His face and the tone of his voice were expressionless.  
  
"Where are your parents? Are they around here?" she asked. The boy shook his head. "Who are you here with then?" she asked. The boy shrugged. Relaen looked at the boy. She didn't recognize him. She had never seen him in the woodland realm or in Gondor or Rohan.  
  
After a few moments, the boy's face lightened and he smiled. "Are you a princess?" he asked.  
  
Relaen returned the smile and nodded. "Yes. My father is the king of Mirkwood. Why don't you come with me to see him?" she asked, hoping to take the boy back to the palace and hopefully find his parents.  
  
The boy shook his head. "I'm not allowed to. Look!" he said. He lifted his hand, which was balled up in a fist. On his ring finger was a simple gold ring.  
  
"That's a very pretty ring." Relaen said.  
  
The boy nodded. "My daddy gave it to me. It's very special."  
  
Before Relaen could say another word, a bright flash escaped from the ring. The next thing she knew, Relaen was standing in a small area of grass underneath a dead oak tree. She frantically searched around her. She wasn't in Mirkwood anymore. What appeared to be a form of house stood behind her and a woman and a small girl, around the age of four, stood in the doorway, looking at Relaen as if she had dropped out of the sky. 


	2. 2

Relaen took a few deep breaths to calm herself. Once she had finished, she stood, her eyes wandering over everything within two miles of where she stood. She was in the middle of what appeared to be some form of neighborhood. Many children of Men were running around in sectioned off areas of grass. A few feet before her stood a form of white rock that formed a path in front of all of the other houses. After that was a wide area of black rock that appeared to be held together by a form of black, sticky substance. She was standing in a patch of yellow grass underneath a mostly dead oak tree. She turned around and saw a single-story beige house with two front windows. In the doorway stood a woman and her child.  
  
The woman walked up to her, suspicion in her eyes. She was about 5'6" tall with blonde hair streaked with gray. Her bright blue eyes inspected Relaen before she spoke. "Who are you and how did you get here?" she demanded.  
  
Relaen kept the woman's gaze. From down the strange path, her elfish ears heard names of many of the children. Not wanting to give out her real name, she used one of them. "My name is.Michael. As for how I came to be here, I am not entirely sure of that myself." She answered.  
  
Relaen felt something small grab hold of her leg. She looked down and found the little girl standing there, looking up at her. The girl had blonde, wavy hair that fell just below her shoulders. Her eyes were a dark blue with a circle of green around them. The girl looked from Relaen to her mother. "Mommy, can we keep?" she asked.  
  
"Melissa, go back to the house." The woman said sharply. It was obvious that she didn't like her daughter being around the stranger.  
  
Relaen knelt down in front of the girl. Something was different about her- different from the other children she had seen. "I do not think I will be allowed to stay with you, young one. I have my own journeys to take, plus, I do not think that your mother would be comfortable with a stranger in her house."  
  
The girl, Melissa, looked down sadly, tears brimming her eyes. "But.but.you no hurt us.you good elf." she mumbled.  
  
The mother of the child didn't seem to hear what Melissa had said. She was still watching Relaen closely. Something was different about her. It was as if this stranger was meant to appear in front of her house. "You said your name was Michael, correct?" she asked. Relaen stood and nodded, once again meeting the woman's eyes. "My name is Dawn. Do you have a place to stay while you are here?"  
  
Relaen shook her head. "No, but I am used to sleeping under the stars. I do not wish to put you out."  
  
Dawn sighed. "You wouldn't be putting us out. I insist that you stay with us until you have another plan."  
  
Relaen smiled and bowed her head slightly. "I owe you greatly. Is there any way I can repay you for this kindness?"  
  
"Can you cook and clean and take care of a four year old?" Dawn asked. Relaen nodded. "Then that is how you will repay me as long as you stay with me."  
  
Relaen smiled. "I am eternally grateful and will do as you have requested." She bent down and picked up Melissa, who was now smiling happily at this change of plans, and followed Dawn into the house.  
  
Relaen was a quick study. She learned the customs of these Men and tried to stick with them as best she could. By the second day she understood why she was asked to watch Melissa, though it was strange to her. She was not used to having to have a job to survive in the world and she did not understand it; but she chose not to question these customs for fear of revealing herself.  
  
As time went on, Dawn kept Relaen, or Michael, in her home. Relaen did not dispute this, in fact, she had grown very fond of Melissa and Dawn and enjoyed being with them. The three would often sit around the living room in the evenings and listen to Relaen sing songs or tell tales of Middle Earth, though it was not known to Dawn or Melissa from whence these tales and songs had come; but it was easy on their ears to listen to and afterwards they would dream of far off places of Elves, Hobbits, Men, and Dwarves- amongst the other races. The tale that most interested Dawn was the Lay of Luthien, while Melissa would be enthralled in the story of the One Ring. In a matter of a few short months, it was as if Michael was a part of the family and Relaen was a distant memory.  
  
In fact, that is how it became. Relaen lost herself in the new world. The tales of her people grew dull in her mind and it was not easy for her to recall them at will. She had nearly forgotten that she was in fact an Elf of Middle Earth and a daughter of a king. Her previous life seemed as if it was just another story that she had told to Melissa and Dawn on those long evenings. Even her brother became a distant figure in her mind. The only reason that she even remembered that something was different about her was that she still did not age. Even when she had been gone for thirteen years, she looked the same as she did when she first arrived.  
  
After thirteen years of living in the house that Relaen first appeared in front of, Dawn came home with some news.  
  
"Michael, Melissa, guess what.we're moving!" she said excitedly.  
  
Melissa and Michael looked at each other with raised brows. "Why?" Melissa asked after a few moments.  
  
Dawn looked at the girls. Melissa was seventeen now and Michael was.well, she didn't really know how old Michael was. Michael never told her. Nonetheless, she looked as she always did. "I got a job offer and we are going to move to a small town called Avondale." She explained.  
  
Melissa didn't look too thrilled with the idea, but Michael was ecstatic. She had never been outside of the small town they were in now and moving to a different area was exciting to her. For some reason the past few months she had been growing restless. She kept wanting to move- explore and now she was finally getting her chance.  
  
"We have to move, nothing can change that." Dawn said to the frown on Melissa's face. "We have one month to be out. The company bought us a house already and they will pay to move us; we just have to pack, and that's what we are going to start now. We'll each go pack our rooms and if we get enough done, then we can take tomorrow off and look up some information on our new home."  
  
Michael quickly ran to her room, which was adjacent to Melissa's. She turned on the stereo that Dawn had given her for Christmas a few years before and put in a Matchbox 20 CD as she began packing her belongings in some of the boxes that Dawn had brought home. She began tearing through her closet, inspecting the things she had acquired while she lived with in with Dawn and Melissa.  
  
As she reached the bottom of her closet, she found a box that was about five feet in length and a foot high. It was unmarked and she didn't remember what was in it. She picked it up carefully and placed it on her bed. She grabbed a box-cutter and cut through the tape on the top before she carefully lifted off the lid. A small gasp escaped from her mouth as she saw what lay inside.  
  
Lying on top, she found a green cloak made of a fine material. Clasped to it was a small broach in the shape of a green leaf with silver edging it. Underneath that she found an outfit made of the same material that was silver and shone brightly when light touched it. Next to that was a dark green outfit that was to be worn over the silver outfit. She gently laid these aside and inspected what was left in the box. She pulled out a quiver filled with silver arrows, approximately two feet in length. Under that lay two long daggers, about a foot long each. Still under that was a long sword. Including the hilt it was five feet in length. The hilt was made of pure silver and was engraved in a smooth, flowing script. The blade was fine and thin, the same script covered it. Gently, she set these aside and inspected the last three items in the box. One was a bracelet of white gold. Set into the bracelet was three gems: a ruby, an emerald, and a sapphire. The second item was a necklace. It seemed of rather simple make, but the pendant on it shown brightly. It was a small, golden leaf set in glass. The final item was a small, green purse. When opened, the purse contained many gold and silver coins.  
  
She sat long, looking at these items, trying to call from her memory from whence they came. She dressed herself in the silver and green garments and put the cloak about her shoulders, using the leaf broach to hold it on. She then put the quiver over her shoulders and put the two daggers in their sheaths, which was a part of the quiver. She then put a small, leather belt that was included in the box, around her waist and placed the sword on it, along with the purse. When she was finished, she put on the bracelet and necklace. She glanced around, looking for her mirror. When she did, her eyes fell into her closet again and there, leaning against the wall was a long bow, approximately four feet in length. It was made of wood and was engraved very beautifully. She picked it up. For some reason she decided to fit an arrow to it. When she did, she turned and looked into her mirror. All of her memories that she had thought long lost came rushing to her mind.  
  
"O Elbereth, awartane i bata!" she moaned as she stared at her reflection, using her native Sindarin tongue. "Elbereth, I have forsaken the path of my people." She said in common speech as she slowly sat on the floor, fingering her bow.  
  
Michael fell into a fitful sleep that night. Almost as soon as she closed her eyes, she could see her former world before her: The trees of Mirkwood stood tall and menacing to all who did not know how to tread among the paths. She walked into them and followed one of the many paths that she used to walk. But as soon as she did, the path began to change and move. She looked up at the trees, but it was as if they were aging rapidly- even decaying. She ran along the path, looking for something familiar, trying to figure out where she was, but everything had changed. After what felt like hours, the path ended. In front of her sat an Elf. He looked familiar, but Michael couldn't place him due to the fact that his face was buried in his hands.  
  
"What is wrong?" Michael asked, kneeling in front of the Elf, but it didn't appear that the Elf heard her. She tried to put her hand on his shoulder, but instead of resting on it, as it should, it went through it. 'Why can't he hear me? Why can't I touch him?' she asked herself. Because she could do nothing else, she stood there and watched him. After a few minutes, the Elf looked up into the trees and Michael saw his face for the first time and a gasp escaped her lips. It was her brother, Legolas.  
  
"How did this happen?" he moaned. "How could I have let this happen?" Tears shimmered in his eyes. After a moment, footsteps could be heard from behind Legolas. He quickly wiped the tears from his eyes that had escaped and stood. A tall Elf that was not from the Mirkwood realm came from behind a tree and bowed to Legolas.  
  
"My prince, the scouts have returned. They have searched all they could, but no traces of your father have been found." He reported.  
  
"Father." Michael whispered to herself as she watched the scene play out before her. "What happened to father?" she said louder, trying once again to be heard by her brother. Legolas turned, his back now facing Michael, and walked away. As he did, it was as if Michael's vision became blurry. She couldn't focus. It seemed as if she was being pulled from Mirkwood so quickly that she couldn't see anything. She closed her eyes tightly and when she opened them again, she was facing a strange wood. She turned around to see what was behind her. She let a gasp escape her lips as she looked out over the Great Sea that was in the north of Middle Earth.  
  
"What took you so long?" a male voice asked. Michael turned in the direction of the voice and saw two men. One of them was an Elf with long, brown hair and was dressed in flowing garments with a silver circlet on his head. The other was wearing bright, white clothes with a tall pointy hat and a long, white beard. It was the man with the beard that had spoken and both men were looking directly at her.  
  
Michael stared at them for a moment before acknowledgment showed on her face. "Elrond the Halfelvin and Gandalf the White?" she asked in awe. The two of them nodded smiles on their faces. "Wait.how come you can see me but Legolas couldn't?" she asked suspiciously as she began walking towards the men.  
  
"We can see and hear you because we sent you this dream." Elrond, the dark- haired Elf answered.  
  
Michael sighed with relief and walked quickly to where her long-lost friends stood. The three of them sat and Gandalf kindled a fire on the white, sandy beach. "So, why did you contact me after thirteen years?" she asked after a few moments of silence.  
  
"We had to wait for you to remember yourself." Gandalf answered. "You got yourself so caught up in that world that you had forgotten all about us." He explained.  
  
Michael nodded her understanding. "So what's going on? Was that vision I saw with my brother real? Did something happen to my father?" she asked worriedly.  
  
Elrond sighed sadly. "Much has happened since your disappearance, Relaen of Mirkwood." He said.  
  
"Lord Elrond, Mithrandir, please, tell me." She pleaded.  
  
"Orcs have again, ravaged the land. They come from the north-east." Gandalf began. "They have moved around the Shire, but have attacked what was left of Rivendell, the Misty Mountains, Mirkwood, what is left of Lorien, and are heading towards Rohan and Gondor as we speak. They are lead by a single man that none have ever seen; they have only heard rumor. The Valar question the resurrection of Morgoth, but that remains to be seen."  
  
Michael nodded, taking in the information. "Then I fear to ask, but, what happened to my father, Thranduil? What has become of him in these attacks? I saw plainly that my brother is alive and well, but."  
  
"The whereabouts of your father are unknown." Elrond said gravely. "Elves have been searching for him, but he has not been seen since the palace was attacked three fortnights ago."  
  
Tears began to sting Michael's eyes and she looked out to the sea. "I want to come back. I want to return and help fight off the orcs and their Lord; the question is how."  
  
"That is a question that not even the wisest can answer." Gandalf said. "Elrond and I have held council many a day and have agreed that the first step to your return is to find the royals that disappeared before you. We believe that if the future rulers of this world are found, an answer will be found as well."  
  
"I have one final question." Michael said as she stood. "How will I know the royals or any people of Middle Earth for that matter? I mean, it's been thirteen years and they were taken when they were babies and toddlers. They would be nearly seventeen by now."  
  
"You will know them because they will be different than the other people of that world. They will look like they don't belong." Elrond explained. "As far as the royal children go, we will assist you. All of them have been dreaming of Middle Earth since they disappeared, though they know not what it is. We will send them dreams giving them their proper names and showing their families- as we did you. We believe you are the only one who will be able to find and reach these people. We will help you whenever we can. Go now."  
  
Without giving Michael a chance to speak or reply, a gust of wind shot through the air and sent her flying over the ocean. As soon as the men on the beach were nothing but a speck, the wind stopped and she was dropped into the icy waters.  
  
Michael shot up in her bed, taking deep breaths. Her eyes scanned her room quickly, to see if she had truly woken up. Her room looked as it did when she had fallen asleep, but the smell of the sea was still in her nostrils; the radiance of Middle Earth, still on her face. Wanting to remember everything that was said to her, Michael got up from her bed and dug in her desk drawer. Lying on the bottom of it, covered in dust, was a journal with a quill pen on the cover. She opened it to the middle of the book and quickly wrote everything that she saw and every word that was said after her last entry.  
  
She then sat back down on her bed, the book still in her hand. She didn't really remember what she had used the book for, so she decided to see. She opened up the journal to the beginning and began reading what she had written. She found that most of the entries were from thirteen years ago, when she had first come to this world. The entries were written in Sindarian, her native tongue. As the entries were made later in the year, it slowly switched to the Common Speech, used in this world. Her entries changed from her longing to return home to the guy she met in the mall. She had stopped using the journal all together after the second year. It seems that it didn't take her long to forget. Michael did not go back to sleep that night, much due to the fact that she remembered she didn't need sleep as normal humans did, because she is an Elf. Instead, she left her house and walked around the neighborhood, trying to figure out what to do and how to find the missing royals.  
  
Michael soon pushed her thoughts and worries to the back of her mind. Dawn, Melissa, and her were busy packing and preparing for the move, though Michael had begun to write in her journal again and she never totally forgot her worries and thoughts; she just didn't dwell on them throughout the day. The month flew by quickly and soon the three were on a plane for Arizona.  
  
*****  
  
"Dawn, Melissa, I'm taking a break and going for a walk. I'll see you both later!" Michael yelled as she walked out the door. It had been two weeks since they first arrived in Arizona and there was still a lot of unpacking to do, but now was a chance to take a break and see the new neighborhood. She walked to the street's end and found a large park there. In the middle of the park, a group of four people were gathered around a target, one of them with a bow in her hand.  
  
Michael walked near them to get a better look. The girl with the bow was a few inches shorter than Michael with long, brown hair that fell to the midst of her back. She was wearing black pants that had buckles all over them, boots that appeared to be steel toed, and a blue shirt that said "Rainbow Brite" on it. Standing next to her was another girl that was Michael's height with short, brown hair with blonde highlights. She was wearing khaki capris with a white T-shirt. One of the others there was a guy, about 6'3" tall with close-cut, blonde hair. He was wearing blue jeans and a black T-shirt. The other guy was about the same height and hair, with black jeans and an orange T-shirt.  
  
Michael watched with interest as the brunette placed a dulled arrow on the bow and pulled it back. When she released it, it simply fell to the ground and all four of them started laughing. Something was telling her to talk to the group, so she walked closer to them and watched as the boy with the orange shirt took his place to attempt the shot. His attempt failed the same way that the brunette's did.  
  
"You aren't holding the arrow correctly." Michael said as she stepped closer to them.  
  
The boy in the black shirt nodded his head towards her. "How would you know. You probably couldn't shoot this thing either."  
  
Michael smirked. "Bet you I can." She said.  
  
The girl in the white shirt rolled her eyes. "Shane, be quiet." She said. She then walked over to Michael. "Hi, I'm Chrystie." She said, extending her hand. Michael shook it. "That brunette is Talia and the guy in the orange is Brandon. The idiot that talked to you was Shane."  
  
Michael smiled. "I'm Michael. It's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"Can you really shoot that thing?" the boy in the orange shirt, Brandon asked.  
  
Michael nodded. "Been shooting one most of my life." She answered.  
  
"Prove it." Shane said, tossing the bow to her. Michael caught it easily. "But don't hit the target, hit that tree at the end of the field." He said, pointing to a small tree that was about six hundred yards away.  
  
"Shane, that's just mean." The brunette, Talia, said. "You don't have to try for that. The target would be fine."  
  
"No, he wants me to hit the tree, I'll hit the tree." Michael said with a smirk. The tree was an easy hit for an Elf, especially considering that she could see it as if it were only five feet in front of her. "Should one of you go down there to make sure I hit it?" she asked.  
  
"Shoot, I don't want to be anywhere near that thing, considering the fact that you will miss. You'd probably hit me!" Shane said as he stood behind Michael.  
  
Michael nodded and fit an arrow on the string. "Very well. As you wish." She stood straight, with her right foot slightly behind her. She held the bow parallel with her body and used her right hand to pull back the string. Using her keen eye site, she aimed at the tree and let loose the arrow. The arrow flew swiftly over the man-made target and towards the tree. After a few moments, Michael set the bow down and looked at Shane. "Well, shall we go see?" she asked.  
  
Without saying a word, the four of them ran to the tree; Michael followed at a walking pace. When she caught up to them, Shane had a victorious grin on his face.  
  
"Look, no arrow." He said, pointing to the tree trunk.  
  
Michael glanced at the trunk. "That is because the arrow went through the tree." She said. She pointed to a hole in the middle of the trunk. "It went in here and is now hanging out of the next tree."  
  
Talia ran ahead to the next tree and pulled out the arrow. "She is right, here it is." She said as she walked back, holding the arrow in plain view of everyone.  
  
Michael smiled. "Now then, I am afraid that I have to return home, but I hope to see you all again soon." She said. She bowed her head and turned to walk away.  
  
"Hey, Michael," Chrystie called out before Michael left. "Do you want to go to church with us tomorrow?"  
  
Michael turned and smiled. "Sure, it will give me an excuse to stop moving." With a wave she walked back to her house and into her room. She sat on her bed and pulled out her journal to write about what happened.  
  
That night flew by. Chrystie had dropped in to tell Michael where and what time to meet her and before Michael knew it, she was standing in front of a two-story house, ringing the doorbell and smelling the jasmine that grew outside of it. After a few moments, a girl around the age of eight with blonde hair answered the door.  
  
"Hi, I'm a friend of Chrystie's. My name is Michael." Michael said in a kind tone.  
  
The girl turned around and ran a few feet to the banister that led upstairs. "CHRYSTIE! YOUR FRIEND IS HERE!" she yelled in a voice that did not sound like it belonged to such a small child.  
  
"CAMILLE! DON"T JUST LEAVE HER OUTSIDE!" Chrystie's voice came from the second floor.  
  
Camille walked back to the door. "You can come in." she said, showing Michael to her living room, which was adjacent to her kitchen.  
  
As Michael sat down, she watched a woman, apparently Chrystie's mother, moving around, frantically trying to get breakfast ready for her family. She was short, probably about 5'5" with burgundy hair.  
  
"Hi honey, I'm Cheryl, Chrystie's mom." She said, wiping her hands off and walking over to Michael.  
  
Michael smiled. "Hi, I'm Michael. I hope I'm not intruding by bumming a ride with you today." She said, putting her hand out to shake Cheryl's hand.  
  
Cheryl bypassed Michael's extended arm and hugged her. "Oh, dear, we don't shake hands and you will be no intrusion, I'm sure." She said, kindness in her voice.  
  
Michael smiled after getting over the shock of being hugged and sat down. Cheryl went back into the kitchen and began cooking again. A few seconds later a young boy, about twelve, with short, brown hair that was spiked up, came hurtling from the staircase into the kitchen.  
  
"Kenny, slow down!" A man said as he came down the stairs after the boy. The man was about 6'5" tall with blonde hair that was spiked up.  
  
"Fine." The boy, Kennie, sighed as he walked and grabbed a piece of bacon from around his mom.  
  
"Mom, Kennie is eating the bacon!" Camille complained as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
"I know honey, I'm watching him." Cheryl said, handing Camille a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast.  
  
After a few minutes, Chrystie came hopping down the stairs. She was wearing blue jeans and a red T-shirt that said 'Come over here' in big letters, and then in smaller letters it read 'so I can smack you'. Her hair was pulled back with five small clips and her bangs were curled. She walked over to Michael with a smile. "Hey, glad you could make it. Hope my family didn't scare ya to much."  
  
Michael laughed. "No, actually, they were very entertaining." She said, looking at the kitchen table where Camille was throwing some of her scrambled eggs at her brother.  
  
"Chrystie, has your friend eaten yet?" Cheryl asked as she heaped food onto a plate.  
  
"Uh, yes, I have, Cheryl, thank you." Michael answered.  
  
"You sure you don't want something? It's good." Chrystie's dad said before taking a drink of the water in front of him.  
  
Michael nodded. "Yes, thank you."  
  
Chrystie smacked herself on the head. "Oh, I'm a dork. Michael, this is my dad, Craig, my brother, Kennie, my sister, Camille, and my mom, Cheryl. Everyone, this is Michael." She said.  
  
Camille waved and Kennie took the opportunity to sneak up from behind his sister. "Yoink!" he said as he took a piece of bacon from Camille's plate.  
  
"Hey!" Camille yelled in dismay. "Daddy! Make Kennie stop!" she demanded, her hands on her hips.  
  
The rest of the morning and the ride to church went much the same way: Kennie and Camille fought and drove everyone insane. When they finally reached the church, which was actually being held in a school, Chrystie, Craig, and Cheryl led Michael to a ring of chairs in the cafeteria. She sat down and recognized the other three people that she had met before, Shane, Brandon, and Talia. There were also about five more that she didn't know. They went through introductions and then the Sunday school began.  
  
*****  
  
After an hour of Sunday school and an hour and a half of a sermon, church was finally over. The kids that were in Sunday school filed out into the courtyard, Michael followed.  
  
"So what are we doing today?" Brandon asked, looking at Shane, Chrystie, and Talia.  
  
"Are we still having the movie party at your place, Talia?" Chrystie asked.  
  
Talia nodded. "Yup. Do one of you want to help me set up while everyone else is picking people up?" she asked.  
  
"I would, but I'm one of the chauffeurs, so I can't." Shane said.  
  
Talia looked over at Michael, who sitting on top of a table a few feet away. "What about you, Michael? You wanna come help? Maybe while we're waiting you can teach me how to shoot."  
  
Michael smiled and nodded. "Sure, that would be great."  
  
Shane nodded. "The c'mon. Brandon and I are taking Talia home, so I guess you're coming too." He said, motioning his arm towards the SUV that was parked in the parking lot.  
  
Talia and Michael got in and in about ten minute's time, they reached Talia's house. It was a small, one-story house in an area filled with lush trees. In the back yard a black Labrador was running around, chasing its tail.  
  
"Mom! I'm home from church! Brought a friend to help get ready for tonight! Her name is Michael!" Talia yelled as they entered the house.  
  
"Alright, Talia." A soft voice with a slight Brooklyn accent replied. A few seconds later a woman came around the corner of the hallway. She was about Talia's height with blonde hair that was cut above her shoulders.  
  
Michael looked at Talia's mom in shock. She was from Middle Earth!  
  
"Mom, this is Michael, Michael, this is my mom, Nan." Talia said. She didn't seem to notice the shock on Michael's face. Instead she walked over and hugged her mom before heading towards her room.  
  
Talia's mom, Nan, looked up to say hello to Michael, but she stopped. "You? What are you doing here?" she asked, awe in her voice.  
  
Michael bowed slightly, her closed fist on her chest, when she rose she brought her arm out and opened her palm; it was the usual greeting for the Elves of Rivendell. "Viqi, I am so glad to have found you!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Relaen, you shouldn't be here. How did you get here? What's going on?" Nan demanded.  
  
Michael looked around the room as if making sure it was safe to talk there. Nan did the same. Obviously, she didn't like the look of the room because she grabbed Michael's wrist and hurried her down the hall to the master bedroom, where she locked them both in.  
  
"Now tell me what's going on." Nan said, sitting on the bed.  
  
Michael took a deep breath. "I believe I got here much the same way you did; a small boy and a golden ring. As for what's going on, I am not quite sure. I was told that to return to Middle Earth, I must find all of the missing royal children- you are the first I have seen. And I would love to recruit you into helping me find the others, Middle Earth needs the both of us."  
  
"Why? What's happening?" Nan asked, worry on her face. Quickly Michael explained the dream she had and what Elrond and Gandalf had told her. "Do you think that the boy that made us come here is the new Orc Lord?" Nan asked after she heard the dream.  
  
Michael sat down next to her and nodded. "Only one with a Ring- one who serves Morgoth- can control all of the orcs and pull them to his will. I can think of no other."  
  
"Hey, what are you two doing in there?" Talia's voice came through the door as she banged on it.  
  
"Oh, right, Talia." Nan said, her voice sounding somewhat melancholy.  
  
"Wait, Viqi, does that mean that Talia is actually.Liera?" Michael asked as Nan unlocked the door. Nan nodded and opened the door. "And you haven't told her about Middle Earth?" Michael nearly yelled.  
  
Talia poked her head in the door. "Is everything ok here?" she asked with a raised brow.  
  
Nan turned to Michael. "How could I tell her? She was raised here. She wouldn't believe in another world! Besides, I figured what was the point of telling her when she would probably never see it again."  
  
"Tell me what?" Talia asked.  
  
"You still should have told her. She's the daughter of one of the most powerful and wisest Elves in Middle Earth and the West! She probably doesn't even know her proper name!" Michael said, throwing her hands up in the air in exasperation. "How can you expect her to believe it now?"  
  
"TELL ME WHAT?!" Talia yelled, trying to be heard over Nan and Michael's argument.  
  
Michael looked at Nan. "Tell her Viqi. She needs to know her past and future."  
  
"Not now. I will tell her, but not right now." Nan said, tears shimmering in her eyes. She looked from Michael to Talia before running out of the room.  
  
Talia looked at Michael, her hands on her hips. "What did you do to my mother?" she demanded.  
  
Michael sighed. "Brought up her past- one that I think she was hoping to forget. Excuse me." Michael walked past Talia and headed for her front door.  
  
"Whoa, you aren't going anywhere until you tell me what that was all about." Talia said, walking in front of Michael and blocking her path.  
  
Michael sighed. "You won't believe it unless your mom tells you, which it seems obvious that she doesn't want to."  
  
"Try me." Talia said, crossing her arms in front of her chest.  
  
"Fine, but you may want to sit down for this." Michael waited until Talia was seated on the couch. "Ok, thirteen years ago a small boy with a gold ring went to all of the kingdoms of a world called Middle Earth and caused some thousand people to disappear. Among those people were seven people of royal blood that disappeared. Among them was me, Relaen Greenleaf of Mirkwood, Lllyana, the great-granddaughter of Galadriel of Lorien, Viqi and Liera, the daughter and granddaughter of Elrond the Halfelvin, Zayin, the daughter of Faramir of Gondor, and Exor and Reysh, the youngest sons of King Elessar and Queen Arwen of Gondor. Your mom is Viqi of Rivendell and you are Liera."  
  
"So where's the punch line?" Talia asked after a moment. "Because I know you've got to be kidding. That is the biggest load of bull I've ever heard!"  
  
Michael crossed her arms. "I knew you wouldn't believe me." She said simply.  
  
"How can you expect me to believe that? I mean, you're talking about another world!" Talia said, looking at Michael as if she was crazy.  
  
"I can't make you believe me, Talia." Michael said. "I can't make you believe that you are an Elf and that there are Hobbits and Wizards and Dwarves out there. Now if you'll excuse me, I am leaving." She said. She opened the front door and shot a sideways glance at Nan, who was watching from another room.  
  
Talia walked over to her mom and hugged her. "I'm sorry she upset you, mom. Did you hear that stupid story she was trying to tell me?" she said laughing.  
  
"It's not stupid, Talia. It's true." Nan said, her eyes downcast.  
  
*****  
  
Michael walked the three miles to her house and went straight to her room. She pulled out her journal and wrote down her conversation with Nan, or Viqi, and also what she had told Talia. After she had finished, she laid her journal on her nightstand and fell into a fitful sleep.  
  
Once again, Michael was in the midst of Mirkwood, only this time she was standing in a tall tree, a tree that she and Legolas had often visited in their walks through the forest. She looked around at the trees below her. Many of them were on fire and the sickly, red glow fell across the whole of the forest. Standing on the tree next to her was Legolas, who was also looking out on his realm.  
  
"Relaen, if I ever needed you, it is now." He mumbled.  
  
Michael heard him and her eyes shimmered with tears. Suddenly, she was being pulled away again. She could feel the wind wrapping itself around her and carrying her away.  
  
"I'm sorry Legolas." Michael whispered as she wiped a stray tear from her cheek. When she set down, she was on a beach again, but this time it was the beach southwest of Gondor. Michael looked towards the White City and felt a great longing to journey there once more.  
  
"You will walk those streets again." The kind voice of Mithrandir, or Gandalf, said from behind her.  
  
"I do not know that I will." She answered, looking down sadly. "I fear that my mission is a failure." She turned her back to the tower of Minas Tirith and looked at the sympathetic eyes of Gandalf and Elrond. "I found Viqi and Liera. Viqi, it seems, does not wish to return here. When I mentioned coming back to Middle Earth, she froze up. As far as Liera goes, she was never even told. I tried to tell Liera, but she didn't believe me. How can I convince five others that they do not belong to Earth, but to Middle Earth?"  
  
"You will find the words. All you were sent to do is inform the children of their proper places. It is not your place to make them believe it. They must do that on their own." Elrond said, placing a comforting hand on Michael's shoulder.  
  
"With a little help from us." Gandalf said with a wink.  
  
"Go now. Do not fear rejection or reprisal from the children- they will seek the truth eventually." Elrond said.  
  
Suddenly, Michael felt something wet on her ankles. She looked down and saw that the sea was steadily rising around her, though Mithrandir and Elrond were not touched by it. Before she knew it, she was being pulled from the beach by the tide.  
  
Michael jumped from her bed. She was covered in water. Standing in her doorway was Melissa, holding an empty cup.  
  
"You need to wake up; someone is at the door for you." Melissa said before walking away.  
  
Michael pushed herself out of bed and walked to the front door, still dripping with water. When she got there, she saw Talia standing there. She sighed. "What is it, Talia?"  
  
"We need to talk. Can you take a walk?" Talia said. She looked somewhat paler than usual, which was quite a feet, and a look of sadness and worry was in her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, fine. Let me get some shoes on." Michael said. She walked back into her room and slipped on her tennis shoes. As she left, she grabbed her journal off the nightstand. She wanted to make sure she didn't forget anything.  
  
Michael and Talia walked around the housing development in silence for close to fifteen minutes before Talia finally spoke. "I talked to my mom. She said that what you said was true. But before I fully believe it, I want proof."  
  
"Proof?" Michael asked. Talia nodded. "Would you believe that I was an elf if I could prove that I looked exactly like I do now, thirteen years ago?"  
  
Talia nodded. "I would believe that."  
  
"Good, then come with me." Michael said. She ran back to her house and pulled an old photo album out from underneath the coffee table. She then brought Talia to her room and closed the door. "Ok, this album was started the year I started living with Dawn and Melissa." She said as she opened the book. She pointed to a picture on the first page that showed Michael holding a girl around the age of four. "Year one: this is three months after I lived here. See how small Melissa is and how young Dawn looks?" Michael then skipped a few pages and pointed to another picture of a ten- year-old Melissa standing next to Michael. "This is year six here. Melissa had turned ten a few months earlier." She skipped a few more pages and pointed to a picture of Melissa and Michael leaning on a white Chevy Cavalier. "This is last year on Melissa's birthday. She got her first car."  
  
Talia stared at the photos, trying to figure out if they were 'doctored up' or not, but it was easy to see that they weren't. Michael looked exactly the same in every picture. "Ok, so I believe you." She said, her mouth still agape.  
  
Michael laughed. "Good, then you can help me find the other four I'm missing." 


End file.
